unitiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 : Dawn of Adventure
Episode 1 : Mystery of Fluffy Creature While heading to Kirschbaum to deliver a letter to the Queen. A Mysterious creature called Gumono suddenly appeared in front of them. Terra seems to have regained a little bit of her memory when the Gumono Shining Feather was sucked into Terra. Although, Terra says it feels weird. Ryuin noticed that the feather that Gumono had is an Enigmite. Soon after thinking, a Monster appears in front of them. Episode 2 : Let's go to the Magic Laboratory Before the Audience, the Hero stops near to the Royal Magic Institute of Baum. It was by Ryuin who proposed to listen to an old friend of her father to get some new information about the Oracle. Since Makia was interested about the mystery of Mistrare they decided to visit the laboratory to meet Furemy. It was a this moment that Furemy revealated that she an old friend of Ryuin's father. Episode 3 : Surprise ! Furemy was engaged in the Laboratory of Magic research, the group listened to the story about the oracle and the mysterious Dust. However, even Furemy doesn't know about the identity of the Oracle. Though one line that tilted Furemy, was the Gumono. Furemy was excited about this strange creature and begin to touch it. Gumono was so scared that he open his mouth and inhaled everyone who was in this room. Episode 4 : Welcome to Gumotopia There was a girl called Aria in Gumotopia. A different space that existed inside the body of Gumono. She was serving as support to the poeple who spend their time in Gumotopia, but she says she doesn't know about the details. When Ryuin was interested in one of the Enigmite, she asked a question but Furemy's attitude change to be blatant. When i asked about her. Furemy seems to have been studying Enigmite for many years since Ryuin's father discorvered it. Episode 5 : Let's head to Kirschbaum ! When I informed Furemy that we will visit the queen to deliver a letter, she says that her destination is the same. According to Ryuin's story, Furemy was one of the 4 Sages who was serving the queen as counsellors, and was an important figure of the Kingdom of Baum. As a Result, Furemy sent us a car powered with magic and then the team head to Kirschbaum. Episode 6 : The Kingdom of the Guardian Knight The Team finally arrived at the destination. That was the first time i saw the scenery of the kingdom city. I walked back to Makia who was a bit further for the audience but the guardian of the kingdom, treated Makia as a suspicious person. I tried to explain the situation to Trista, the protector of the kingdom, however I couldn't get in touch with her. Trista said that even if I force Makia to turn back, my team couldn't avoid a fight. Episode 7 : Approach & Rushing Trista and Makia were fighting each other with conviction but were interrupted by Furemy who appear in middle of them. When she was walking into the Audience, they also had the other 3 of the 4 Sages. Carol, Alidorf and Aselia. As the voice of the 4 Sages was heard from the Team, only one person disagrees. It was Aselia. Episode 8 : 4 Wiseman The reason why Aselia disagrees about the activities of the mission is because the heaven pillar is contraindicated. it was say that is because of this heaven Pillar that Dust appeared in the world. With deliberation making it difficult, a sudden rainbow disaster occurs and some Large Dust appear outside of the Kingdom of Baum. Carol who see this as an opportunity say to the team to head toward for repelling the Dust Episode 9 : Kingdom Defense With the cooperation of the Guardian Knight Team, the team succeeded in defeating the large Dust. We are reconciling with Trista but Aselia was still having an suspicious look. They come again with the vote for if the mission will be approved or not. Furemy, Carol and Alidorf already approved it. Aselia could see the determination in their eyes which as a result, she agree to the team. At least the mission is finally approved by the 4 Sage and by the Queen of the Kingdom of Baum.